


Mar Árido

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/M, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Unos meses antes, había visto el mar por la primera vez, y me había fascinado.Era un saludo por una vida nueva, mejor, leja de un pasado que esperaba de poder finalmente olvidar.Un pasado que había dejado su semilla dentro de mí, que crecía cada día, impertérrito e invisible, hasta el día que no se ha hecho demasiado inmenso para ser ignorado.
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.





	Mar Árido

**Mar Árido**

_Vivir es fácil con los ojos cerrados, malinterpretando todo lo que ves_

Cerré los ojos.

Y me agradecí de ese ruido, casi desprovisto de un tiempo y un espacio.

Ola, tras ola, tras ola.

Unos meses antes, había visto el mar por la primera vez, y me había fascinado.

Era un saludo por una vida nueva, mejor, leja de un pasado que esperaba de poder finalmente olvidar.

Un pasado que había dejado su semilla dentro de mí, que crecía cada día, impertérrito e invisible, hasta el día que no se ha hecho demasiado inmenso para ser ignorado.

Había cerrado los ojos. Estúpida.

Había cerrado los ojos, y no me había dado cuenta de cómo el mundo siguiera consumando sí mismo, aún si yo no lo miraba.

Así solo pasaba mis días observando el mar, agradeciendo su calma y sufriendo su tempestad, porque estaba como si parte de mí fuera en esa agua.

Salada, nunca enteramente quieta.

Bañada de lluvia. Bañada de lágrimas.

El mundo me había parecido un lugar hermoso, por la primera vez.

Hasta que no me había sido pedido el precio de mis elecciones.

_Se está haciendo difícil ser alguien, pero todo se resuelve_

_No me importa tanto_

Me sentía un ser humano, como todos.

Entonces, había algo de profundamente corrupto en mí, lo sentía. Y aun tratando de repetirme que solo eran los monstruos que mi padre y Orfin habían insinuado en mi mente, no podía evitar de pensar que lo que estaba haciendo tenía sus consecuencias, paradisiacas como infernales.

Me quedé inmóvil, aguantando la respiración. Trataba de coger en el viento una respuesta, porque ese paisaje, esa naturaleza aparentemente incorrupta, era lo solo que aún me parecía verdadero, tangible, sin ser viciada por los errores que había cometido.

Quería solo tener éxito de oír los pensamientos de Tom en ese momento, una señal de amor bajo el hechizo que le había hecho. 

Pero no había nada de oír, nunca había sido, y estaba como si a mí no me importase de como tenía Tom, siempre y cuando lo tuviera.

Había expresado mi deseo, como en un cuento de hadas. Pero, mientras creía de encarnar la princesa, la chica que estaba salvada de un destino horrible, había tenido que admitir con mí misma de ser la bruja, la yegua, la sin escrúpulos.

La mala, porque mala estaba la sangre en mis venas.

_Nada es real, y nada merece ser esperado_

El mar en ese momento estaba perfectamente inmóvil.

Me pregunté como fuera posible que ni siquiera el mínimo soplo de viento lo agitara, después recordé.

Esa no era realidad.

Ese mundo, lo había creado yo, con mi imaginación limitada, pero bastante férvida de tener éxito de desear una vida diferente de la que siempre había conocido.

Una vida cuyo culmine no fueran esos pocos momentos del día pasados a una ventana, esperando que _él_ pasara. Una vida en que él me sonriera, en que dijera de amarme.

En que me viera.

Una vida que todos tendrían que tener, y que yo había tomado por la fuerza.

Y desde ese momento, estaba como si el mar me mirara, acusador.

Se había parado, porque las olas rechazaban de seguir en su moto incesante para la pura felicidad de mis ojos indignos.

_Porque estoy yendo hacia campos de fresas_

Detrás de mí, soñé de ver manchas rojizas en el verde, de ver esos campos de fresas que vivían en mis sueños.

Y no por un simple capricho, sino por la gana de ver esos frutos tan delicados y absurdamente vivos.

Solo porque iban a recordarme que, quizás, estaba un poco viva yo también, que tenía el derecho de correr en esos campos, aunque sonriendo, celebrando esa explosión de existencia, de colores.

Colores que me habían sido negado.

El cielo siempre había sido gris desde que había llegado, como el mar que tomaba cada matiz de eso.

Y alrededor, no había campos de fresas.

Solo matorrales, áridos, secos, listos a quemar con la primera chispa que los hubiera tocado.

Áridos.

Como a mí.

Como la arena de corte torpe que me arañaba los pies y las piernas, recordándome la existencia que había elegido, la en que la belleza tenía su potencial, que pero estaba irremediablemente enjaulada por la imposibilidad de emerger.

Me senté en esa playa, hiriéndome, observando esa inmensa extensión de gris, siguiendo repitiéndome que debía ser azul.

Alrededor, como si estará un deserto.

Pero yo cerré los ojos, y seguí vagando en los campos de fresas que vivían en mi mente harta.

Para siempre, o al menos hasta que ese sueño tan símil a una pesadilla no se fuera extinto.

_Campos de fresas por siempre_


End file.
